


When A House Becomes A Home

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic - Barbara reflects on how far she's come and how much she's changed
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	When A House Becomes A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I never thought I could feel so at ease in a house that my family would have thought of as a hotel.

The first time I went to Howenstow I was overawed. It didn’t help that Lady Asherton, Dorothy, thought that I was the florist, and that all the guests at the party knew each other of old, had the right family connections, the right table manners. However, by the end of the visit I could see that them and I weren’t so different after all.

The second time I visited I was recovering from PTSD. Since my breakdown outside the Queen’s Head, my relationship with Tommy had strengthened. I think he saw me like a sister, something I accepted even though my feelings for him were decidedly non-sisterly. The thing was, with the change came the knowledge that Howenstow was just bricks and mortar. A lot of bricks and mortar, but no different to any other house.

As the years went by, Tommy and I bickered and fought and argued, but the bond between us could never be broken. Instead it evolved, and we came to realise that all we needed, all we’d ever needed, was each other.

I am now Lady Asherton, something I would never have seen coming in a million years, and Howenstow is where Tommy and I spend most of our time.

A house is just that; four walls, a roof, some windows and a door. You need to add people and the love they feel for each other, that’s when a house becomes a home.


End file.
